This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Air induction systems are used in motor vehicles and for other applications to transport air from the environment to an engine for combustion. An air induction system conventionally includes at least one conduit that couples a filter housing to the engine and allows air to travel therebetween. It is important that air delivered to the engine is substantially free of debris. At least one end of the duct may include a cuff that is formed from a different material than the duct. The cuff may be inserted into the duct to provide an improved connection between the duct and the engine or between the duct and the filter housing, for example. In certain applications, the flexible sealing cuff may be welded to the duct.
While known conduits for air induction systems may have proven to be acceptable for their intended uses, continuous improvement in the pertinent art is desired.